epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Orville Wright
- In Battle = |caption = Link Neal as Orville Wright |fullname = Orville Wright |born = August 19, 1871 |died = January 30, 1948 (aged 76) |hair = Dark Blonde |eyes = Black |image2 = |ERBnumber = Mario Bros vs Wright Bros |vs = Mario and Luigi |releasedate = February 16, 2012 |votecount = 55% |location = Kitty Hawk}} Orville Wright, along with his brother Wilbur Wright, battled the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi, in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. He was played by Link Neal. Information on the Rapper Orville Wright (August 19, 1871 – January 30, 1948) and his brother, Wilbur, are famous for making the first airplane, named "Flyer". They successfully flew it on December 17, 1903 at Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. He was also a printer/publisher, bicycle retailer/manufacturer, and pilot trainer. ERBoH Bio Salutations, this is the official bio of The Wright Brothers. I am Wilbur and this is my brother Orville. We are the first men to successfully have a controlled flight in the sky, isn't that right, Orville? Yes, it is Wilbur! Excellent Orville. Hooray Wilbur! We're from Ohio, but this exciting event happened on December 17th, 1903 in the town of Kittyhawk, North Carolina. What a wondrous day, Orville! It surely was Wilbur! Then, after that we continued to build and tweak until we had created The The Wright Flyer III which I, Wilbur, flew for 24 miles in 39 minutes 23 seconds, while Orville stayed on the ground and watched. That's correct Wilbur. Thank you, Orville! Pardon me Wilbur, but when will it be my turn to fly? Orville, you're a better watcher than a flyer. No, Wilbur, mommy says I should get to fly too! Orville, the planes cannot support the weight of two men and I called pilot! But, Wilbur, I'm the one that got us into the bicycle business which made us think about the mechanics of flight. Shut up, Orville! No, YOU shut up, Wilbur! Excuse us, we tend to get carried away. The point is, we are both the first men of flight, right Orville? I said shut up, Wilbur! Lyrics (Wilbur in italic) (Orville in bold) (Together underlined) Verse 1: We're the Wright Brothers, and there can't be no other. We don't wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? Cause your princess is in our castle now! Yeah, she's gone. We stayed up all night playing Donkey Kong. Before us, people only used to fly in balloons! You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? You shoulda woulda coulda come to lose an extra life! So just dudda dudda dudda back down in your pipe! Verse 2: We don't need to fight. We're the fathers of flight! Representing North Carolina. Aiiiiight! We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller. Conquer every level of your 2-D scroller! You talk a lot of trash, but let me tell you something. We're gonna beat you so fast, it's like we're holding down the B button! Trivia *Wilbur and Orville are the first duo to rap together. *Orville, along with Wilbur, are the first two characters to be in sepia. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Link Neal Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Character main pages